


Grey and Black

by speary16



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-13 22:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14122092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speary16/pseuds/speary16
Summary: "Why did you tell her?!"





	1. Chapter 1

"Logan," I nudge him awake as the other students filled out of the auditorium, "it's finished."

We slowly walk out into the sunlight, I squint while shuffling among the crowd of students that filled the halls, it was hot but cold enough for me to keep my hoodie on. I plug in my headphones and 'Death of a Bachelor' starts to play. This school day was going to be a disaster and I could feel it. Nothing ever came good on Wednesdays. People were pushing and shoving down the halls, I stay close to the lockers avoiding people, my eyes are down and I soon stop at room 54B. History class, it's the only class that I enjoy and I had it for half of the day. 

"Virgil, you ready for history?" my teacher was weird which was my she's my favourite. She's also very okay with me being masculine non-binary, "we're learning about Greek Mythology today," My eyes lightened up and I was trying not to smile, "I thought you would enjoy that. If I say something wrong remember to tell the class what I meant to say."

I nod politely and quickly move to the back of class, sure I was a nerd for history but I'm not going to embarrass myself and sit at the front of the class. 

"Class before we begin I have someone to introduce," a young biologically female walked into the class, she's wearing maroon coloured Doc Martins and black skinny jeans, a blue flannel and a grey hoodie with cat ears on top, "this is Patton, they'll be joining our class. Would you like to say some things about yourself?"

"Hi, I'm Patton, I go by she/her pronouns and I moved here from Florida. I'm nervous to be here but I'm also excited, by best internet friend Roman goes here so we finally get to meet. I also really love dogs and cats."

"Thank you Patton, now there's a seat up the front next to Joan but there's also one at the back next to Virgil."

I put up my head once I heard my name. I wave subtly and then proceed to lean back in my chair.

Patton started to walk towards the back and my heart rate went up slowly and then extremely quickly, she sits down next to me and the teacher started to talk about Zeus.

"Hi I'm Patton," she whispered quietly while still facing the front. 

"I'm Virgil," the teacher is now talking about Kronos, "- actually miss it was Mother Gaia not Aphrodite. Aphrodite was was one of the gods not the Titans." 

She giggled and started to write some notes, maybe today wasn't going to be to bad after all.


	2. AuThOrS nOtE

Hi I made a Spotify playlist for this fan fiction

 

https://open.spotify.com/user/21mctzkx24ocevr4sbqxrml7y/playlist/1iV42jWTtT9UpiQcXXkTeg?si=CrrlQcGLQsC9RLDi8ow5Zg


	3. Chapter 3

 

"And Virgil that is why the quantum computer mechanics are easy to understand."

I look at Logan and roll my eyes, "Dude, the second you said quantum you lost me."

"That was the first word I said."

"Exactly," I laugh and finish my drink which I would throw away but I keep the bottles for the aesthetic they have a old fashioned vibe to them and I like it. It's very 1950's which was a great time for music and fashion. It was an era where guys could wear skinny jeans and look cool. Now guys who wear skinny jeans are either, sad, emo or gay. I'm two of those things but to clear it up I am bisexual, not gay. I can hear Logan rambling on in the background about something to do with acronyms but I can't be bothered to listen so what do I do? I look around the room. 

I could see her. She looks so confused, obviously hasn't been in a cafeteria before. I don't blame her though, school lunch is terrifying, thankfully Logan and I have a spot at the back of the cafeteria, right near the exit and far away enough from the bathroom where you can't smell the piss. I turn my focus back to Patton, she now has a friend next to her, Roman.

I have nothing against them but if I get called Jack Smelington one more time Roman isn't going to have a head anymore. Roman is leading Patt to a table when she turns around and points at us.

I can feel my heart rate going up again, _why are they pointing at me? Why is Patton pulling Roman in this direction? WHY IS SHE SITTING DOWN IN FRONT OF ME?_ I snap back into reality.

"Virgil?" she's shaking my arm and smiling as if trying to wake me from a slumber.

"Oh, hey," I smile and then look at Roman, "hello Roman." they don't look at me. Wow apparently I'm invisible to them.

Patton's now sitting next to me with her back against the wall, I feel Logan nudge me in the ribs before he gets up and proceeds to ask Roman about the most recent musical they've seen.

As they walk away together Logan turns around and mouths the words, 'you're welcome'

That son of a bitch.

"You sure know a lot about History, huh?" Patton asks

"Yeah, it's my favourite subject besides phycology."

"Why do you want to study that?"

"I want to know what causes anxiety." My hearts in my throat now, what if she asks about it? I can't tell her what happened but she's so easy to talk to I wonder if she'll even understand.

"Oh, cool. Anyways, did you eat something?"

I point to the empty bottle of lemonade next to me, I see her face drop, "Virgil that is not healthy, why aren't you eating properly?"

"I'm just never hungry." I say this in a defensive way but I didn't mean it. 

"You should eat," she rests her head on my shoulder and I can't tell if it's friendship or something else. Why are people so difficult?

 


End file.
